The Clown and the Girl
by Partial Insanity
Summary: A troubled girl with horrible power. An insane man with a passion for laughing. What will happen when the two meet?


**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. If I did, Mark Hamill would've been all versions of Joker, not just for the Animated Series, Justice League, and both Arkham games, and Alma would never have_ _died._

* * *

Alma sat in her chair, staring at Doctor Green from across the room. How she despised the woman! She tried to pretend to be Alma's friend, going as far as saying she was sure Alma was pretty, then showing her true colors by snapping at Alma, threatening to send her back to her cell.

Alma had thought she taught her a lesson the first time, but it seemed that she had mentally prepared for their next meeting, and here she was, now taken to this empty bland room several times for this...session.

Alma hated it. She came close to killing everyone in the building and destroying it several times, but decided that it wasn't worth it.

Not yet anyway.

Just as Doctor Green got ready to ask more questions of Alma however, a commotion could be heard outside in the hallway.

Men were yelling, feet were running, and above it all, a man was laughing. And it wasn't just an ordinary laugh, oh no.

It was the laughter of an insane man.

Alma cocked her head slightly at the noise while Doctor Green walked over to the door and looked out the window, then drew back violently as a fist smashed through it.

"Knock knock! Anyone in here? Hehehehahahahaha!"

Alma didn't turn to look, nor did she move in the slightest. She could easily see in the reflection of the window in the room what was happening.

A hand in a white glove flailed about wildly, making exaggerated grabbing motions. It was connected to an arm, which was in a purple sleeve.

Suddenly the arm was yanked back out, and the men resumed yelling once more.

"Get his arms. His arms!"

"OUCH! He bit me!"

"HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHHOHOHO! Oh my, did that hurt? Sorry, I was trying to gnaw it off! Oh hey, what's that?"

"Secure his legs! Don't let him kick you, DON'T LET HIM KICK YOU!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I say fellows, am I too _much _for you? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Eventually the man was carted off by the doctors and other men, and Doctor Green ended the session early.

Later that night, Alma could still hear that man laughing in her mind. What did he find so funny? She had to find out.

The man was easy enough to find, even without her power. As soon as she drifted through the walls of her cell, she could hear him laughing, it echoing off the walls.

So, he was down in the lowest levels possible as she was eh?

She drifted through the walls of the hallway until she came to his cell. He laughter had quieted down to a chuckle when she went through the door.

He jumped in shock, then smiled.

"I say, that's a pretty neat trick you got there kiddo! Mind teaching me how to do it?"

Alma regarded the man. His skin was bleached white, his hair black-green, his lips blood red. He was skinny, but not so much that he looked like a skeleton or unhealthy. His teeth were a faded yellow but not so much as due to unhealthy teeth. His eyes were yellow, with his irises being red.

His purple suit and matching pants really stood out, and the green undershirt beneath really added flair to the look.

Alma blinked once. This was something she never expected to see in her life. She walked up to the man, who was wrapped tight in a _big _straightjacket.

_"Who are you?" _Alma asked in her quiet voice, staring at the man, who simply laughed.

"Eh, my name? Hmmm...Don't remember! HAHAHAHAHAHA! H-however, you can call me Joker."

Alma stared at Joker. She had never encountered anyone, or anything, like him.

_"Why are you in here?" _She asked him.

"Well now, that's an interesting story. Here I was, getting ready to blow up a building when suddenly, **WHAMMO!** I'm hit from behind! It didn't knock me out of course, so I turned around to see who would dare attack me from behind."

"Turns out, it's a solider! Never saw a soldier like him before though. Man was dressed strangely, with quite a unique helmet on his head. So, the guy points his gun at me! I'm all like 'Oh no, this isn't going down like that, no sir!'. So, I grab a nearby rock and throw it at him!"

"The man dodged."

Alma found Joker intriguing. He seemed almost to not care that he had been caught!

_"What happened next?" _

"Well, the guy suddenly appears behind me. Didn't even see him move, that's how fast he was! So I turn and smile at him. He hits me in the head and I black out!"

Alma found herself nodding. For whatever reason, Armacham had captured this man.

"Hey kiddo, tell me something. What's your name, if you have one that is, hehe."

Alma looked at him, then realized that he was insane. It wasn't that he was incredibly brave, or had an escape route planned, he just didn't care!

_"Alma Wade."_

"Eh, Wade? Pray tell, would you happen to be related to that no good dirty doctor Harlen Wade?"

Alma's eyes widened slightly. This man knew her father?

"I see, so it's true then." The amusement vanished from Joker's voice, and took on a much more sinister tone.

"So, Wade puts his own daughter, if you are his daughter, in a place like this? Typical. Man's scum. I may be crazy, but I have more meaning to the things I do then everything that man does to his own family!"

"Which reminds me, why are you in here anyway?"

Alma stood there for a while, not saying anything. Should she talk to this man, who knew her father? Why was she interested in him anyway? Because he was crazy? Because he wasn't afraid of her, or because no matter what happened, he laughed?

Alma knelt down in front of Joker, and quietly begin to talk, to explain her situation. Joker listened throughout her story, nodding his head at times, shaking it at other times.

Once she was finished, she stood up, her eyes dark.

_"And now you know."_

"I see. Well, that was a story..." Joke thought for a while, then smiled. He threw his head back and laughed, loudly.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE! Oh, how rich! Wade you are indeed a sick man, HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEH! Subjecting your own daughter to these horrors? HEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHOHOHO!"

Alma stared at Joker, nothing short of shocked at his behavior. Why was he laughing? What was funny? She gazed at him, her hair falling over her eyes, casting an ominous and chilling look.

Joker, upon feeling her gaze stopped laughing and stared at her, then realization begin to settle in.

"Ah, I didn't quite explain what the punchline was did I? Look kiddo, I have a very different view on life then others. I choose to see the funny side of things instead of musing over the bad."

"You see, I can find anything funny! For example, your story. Wade is so pathetic to try to use his own daughter as a weapon that he's willing to put her in here! Laughable! He's so pathetic it's funny!"

And thus Joker begin to laugh even harder, and Alma finally got what he meant. Suddenly there was a pounding on Joker's cell door, causing him to stop.

"PIPE DOWN IN THERE BEFORE I COME IN THERE!"

Joker looked at Alma and winked before calling out to the guard:

"Aw, why so serious son? Don't you enjoy hearing laughter in a God forsaken hole such as this? No? Well too bad, I'm laughing anyway!"

And true to his word, Joker tilted his head back and shrieked with laughter. Alma slipped through the walls back to her own cell right as the guard tore the door open.

Alma heard a sickening crunch as the guard's fist made impact with Joker's face, shutting him up. She sat in her cell quietly as the guard then walked past her door, then opened the small window to peek in.

She glared at him, letting all her hate show in her eyes. The guard quickly shut the window then walked off in a hurry.

For a while there was nothing, no sound. Then:

"Hey kiddo! The next time you have a session with the lovely Doctor Green, have a bit of fun with her! Mess with her head, do something that'll scare her witless! Something no one would ever think possible of you! I'll be listening too."

Alma blinked, then slowly a smile formed on her face. Yes, why didn't she have some fun?

* * *

Hour crawled by and a doctor and two guards opened Alma's cell door. They escorted her to that wretched room once again, but this time Alma had different plans.

She sat in her chair like always, unmoving and looking down. Finally, Doctor Green walked in and stood in front of her.

"So Alma, ready to answer questions _this _time, or will you go back to your cell?"

Alma took a moment to gather herself, then slowly looked up at Doctor Green. She gave a small smile, which Green started at.

Then Alma threw her head back and laughed, as loud as she could, in her own imitation of Joker's laugh. The effect was both amusing and startling at the same time.

Doctor Green screamed, falling backwards and hitting her head on the desk in the room. Inside the room that connected to the one Alma was in, she heard a muffled shriek, then a curse and a crashing sound.

Outside the room, in the hallway, guards and doctors both stumbled in terror at the noise. In another room where Joker was being talked to by a psychiatrist, Joker smirked upon hearing Alma's laugh.

It was both terrifying and amusing at the same time. Even Joker was impressed. The psychiatrist nervously looked towards the door, then turned back in time to see Joker right in his face.

"BOO!" Joker yelled then hit the psychiatrist hard. He went down like a rock and Joker raised his voice and laughed alongside Alma.

This was going to be an interesting place to stay, what with Joker's new little friend.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Oookay, this is pretty weird, but I find it funny so bleh. I wondered what it would be like for Alma to meet the ever loveable Joker, and yes this is Mark Hamill's version, the true Joker._

_For now this is a oneshot, though it might become a twoshot if I feel like it. Also, I'm basing Joker's look in this off of his look in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker when it shows the flashback of when Tim Drake became Joker Junior.  
_

_I think that version of Joker looks the best, so I went with that one. Also, little fun fact: The image for this fanfic is supposed to show something chaotic, which is why I went with cartoon Joker, who is the exact same one depicted in this fanfic, look at all, and Alma from the game.  
_

_Makes for a pretty unnerving image.  
_


End file.
